<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haré lo que sea para ser tu amigo by Jeyaketzalichan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508045">Haré lo que sea para ser tu amigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyaketzalichan/pseuds/Jeyaketzalichan'>Jeyaketzalichan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyaketzalichan/pseuds/Jeyaketzalichan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y definitivamente lo hizo. Advertencia; es un fic triste lleno de angst basado en una línea de la pelicula 20, One shot.<br/>Puesto originalmente en Fanfiction.net bajo la firma de aketzali-chan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haré lo que sea para ser tu amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Holi! este es mi primer post aquí, umm es algo re subido en la linea porque ya lo había puesto antes en fanfiction.com, solo puedo decir que mil gracias a chiyoazakura por el betaje y disfruten de este one-shot sacado de una linea de la película 20.<br/>Aclaraciónes:<br/>cursiva es habla pokemon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—¿por qué no? Tu me caes bien, haré lo que sea para ser tu amigo—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Pues entonces muérete— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pikachu realmente estaba arrepentido de haber dicho esas palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque ahora frente a él estaba el cuerpo delirante del humano que insistió en ser su amigo y quien le había salvado de una terrible muerte a picos de los Sparrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picos que habían taladrado la piel del humano que se había interpuesto entre él y sus atacantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomando toda la responsabilidad de sus actos y sus palabras anteriores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, amigo— Le había dicho antes de que cayeran al suelo por un placaje a su espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pequeños rastros eléctricos recorren el cuerpo del joven que cada vez tenía intervalos más largos entre respiros y parpadeos que trataban de mantener enfocada una mirada que perdía brillo e intensidad a cada resoplido dado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haciendo recordar al roedor de el terrible ataque que había dejado escapar con afán de proteger al humano que estaba por perder los ojos y más de ese vital líquido escarlata a manos de las aves asesinas, un ataque que llamó a un relámpago lo suficientemente poderoso como para convertir en polvo todo lo que había a su alrededor y de paso terminar con su pequeña vida pikachurina, pero que el joven recibió de lleno en la espalda al tratar de protegerlo de lo peor del voltaje eléctrico. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonto</span>
  </em>
  <span> pensó para sus adentros el pokemon mientras veía como el humano era chamuscado y torturado por la energía eléctrica natural, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yo puedo con esto. Tú no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado tanto para salvarle? A él a alguien que no quería nada que ver con el y quien pensaba abandonarlo en el primer instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué había hecho eso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las lágrimas de frustración empezaron a asomarse entre los cuencos del pokémon eléctrico, y más cuando sus ojos registraron el movimiento del moribundo chico que trataba de hacer un último esfuerzo entre lo que quedaba de lluvia par acercarse a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—o o.. — una tos semi seca interrumpió los esfuerzos del joven, — o...y… e— cada letra dejada parecía tener un esfuerzo más de mil veces mayor que el de cualquier otro pokemon que el profesor conociera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su respiración empezó a ser más entrecortada y un extraño sonido parecido a un silbido empezó a acompañar cada uno de los intentos de inhalación y exhalación que hacía el joven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—... ¿ P po demos ser...a aa amigos ahora?— otra tos (esta vez se escuchaba más seca, sin embargo las gotas carmesí que fueron expulsada de su boca decían lo contrario) interrumpió el intento de discurso del joven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero pikachu no necesitaba nada de contexto en esta opción, solo optando por acercarse y asentir mientras le daba una lamida en la nariz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—q… que b ien… a al menos…—  otra tos dejó el cuerpo del joven que estaba tirado en el rocoso y mezclado de fluidos naturales a su alrededor, pero eso no impidió que una ligera y sincera sonrisa adornara su magullado rostro, — … p por fin hice un amigo…— la respiración empezó a ser peor en el chico quien con una lágrima en sus ojos y una sonrisa que medio lograba reflejarse en esos vidriosos orbes se quitó a marchas forzadas la gorra que tenía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— g gracias… por darme mi sueño… y .. por favor, no te culpes… se.. s..e l ib..r...e.. b usc..a el tu...y..o— la gorra se posó en la cabeza del roedor quien con lagrimosos ojos vio como el cuerpo del joven empezaba a brillar lentamente en miles de partículas luminosas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—j e.. perdón por irme pronto… e eres mi mejor amigo…— Con esas últimas palabras, el niño dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas mientras que cerraba los ojos en una expresión serena y alegre antes de que su cuerpo se apagará por completo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué no? Tu me agradas mucho. Haré cualquier cosa para ser tu amigo </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pikachu no lo soporto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al parecer él había sido el único amigo de ese chico por solo dos minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu me agradas mucho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de forma continua y desesperante mientra trataba de tomar las pequeñas partículas de luz que de montón en montón hacían que desapareciese el cuerpo de su amigo humano e intentaba regresarlas o evitar que se esfumaran .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tocó a él sufrir esto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué lo había hecho?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haré lo que sea para ser tu amigo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El recuerdo de esa frase le detuvo e hizo que negara fuertemente con la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.. él no. Él no pudo haber ¿O si? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pues entonces muérete</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él lo había hecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El niño habia cumpido con su palabra y ahora ambos habían pagado el predio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un predio que Pikachu estaba dispuesto de devolver si se le diese la oportunidad porque…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué es un mundo sin amigos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡PIKAPI!— El grito de dolor fue escuchado y resonado en cada uno de los rincones y corazones del bosque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haciendo que todos se unieran en el silencioso y despiadado llanto en memoria de un niño que hizo de todo para tener un amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un amigo que ahora guardaría su tumba hasta que sus días fueran terminados de contar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pues era lo último que podía hacer por tan valerosa e inocente alma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llorar y guardar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardar y llorar. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yop: escribir esto a las 2:45 de la mañana no fue la mejor idea, y menos cuando cada dos renglones estaba llorando como magdalena.<br/>Ks: pero al final lo lograste.<br/>Yop: si… como sea, ¿que tal mi primer angst/tragedia?  espero les halla gustado y nos dejen su opinión en comentarios.<br/>Ks: damos un gran agradecimiento a Chiyo Asakura por su ayuda en el beta y a todos ustedes por llegar hasta aquí, y de igual forma recordamos que no somos dueños de pokemon.<br/>Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>